Surat Cinta Untuk Hinata
by Mine Nako Mina Neko
Summary: Lewat lagu ini, ku persembahkan untukmu seseorang yang sangat kucintai seumur hidupku


**Disclaimer:**  
 **Naruto - Kishimoto Masashi-san**  
 **Surat Cinta Untuk Hinata - Minako and kitane Project**  
 **Pasangan: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke **  
**Genre: Hurt / Comfort & Romance **  
**Rated: T**  
 **Warning: au, typo, OOC, alur kecepatan, only Sasuke POV**  
 **backsound: surat Cinta Untuk Starla oleh Virgoun (sebagai pengiring lagu dalam fanfic ini)**

 **(Intro)**

 **Minako: waduh ... ngetik apa lagi ya *bingung***  
 **Taka: aku bantuin bisa gak leader *nongol ntah darimana***  
 **Minako: njir *terjungkal* *bangun* nih loh *ngasih liat ffn sasuhina***  
 **Taka: oh itu bisa ... aku yang mulai duluan dapat kan *smile***  
 **Minako: iya boleh *ala susu dan*cowk***  
 **Taka: leader leader *cubit pipi Minako***  
 **Minako: *dicubit* wei sakit *jewer taka***  
 **Taka: * dijewer * Ittai!**  
 **Minako: ya sudah mulai duluan, Taka *elus2 pipi***  
 **Taka: baiklah ... kali ini Leader dan aku akan membuat sebuah fanfic pair SasuHina * smile ***  
 **Silahkan membaca ya readers sekalian, sekali lagi Taka ingetin**

 **DO** **N'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku kali ini membuatku jadi seperti orang bodoh karena hanya untuk si dia, yang ku maksud itu adalah si gadis yang berada duduk disana sambil membaca novel di taman sekolah. Gadis dengan rambut indigo sepunggung dan poninya yang menutupi dahinya, kulit putih susu yang mulus tanpa ada bercak noda layaknya kanvas, postur tubuhnya yang mungil, bola mata amethysnya yang ingin ku tatap lebih lama, bibir kecilnya yang membuatku tidak tahan untukku menciumnya...

argh... kok aku jadi berpikiran mesum seperti Naruto-dobe sih.

Ah lupakan saja pikiran gilaku ini.  
Apa dia tidak bisa melirik sang prodigy Uchiha yang terkenal seantro Konoha City ini.  
Aku sudah muak, tapi aku tak bisa melampiaskan amarahku kepadanya.  
Aku takut dia akan pergi lagi dari hidupku seperti waktu 10 tahun lalu, tidak akan!  
Jadi aku hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan dan mengabaikan ocehan dari sahabatku, Naruto-dobe.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. Kau itu tuli apa ?!" teriaknya.

Aku menoleh ke arah si kepala kuning dengan memberikan deathglare ke arahnya.

"Hehehe ... kupikir kau tadi tuli, habisnya kau tak mendengarkanku" ucapnya cengengesan.

"By the way, akhir-akhir ini kau terus-terusan saja mengamati Hinata, kalau kau beneran suka sama dia tinggal dekatin aja dia" lanjutnya.

Aku pun langsung membuang muka "Hn, kau pikir gampang apa?" tanyaku ketus sambil menopang dagu.

"Iya juga sih, jika tidak ada si Neji kau bisa leluasa mendekatinya, ya kan ya kan?"

"Kau ini, bisa diam tidak!" seruku keras.

"So-sorry teme ..." ucapnya memelas.

Aku pun terdiam sejenak, benar juga apa yang dikatakan dobe, tak ada salahnya mendekati Hinata. Tapi aku tak punya keberanian, huh aku ingin jadi menertawakan diriku yang jadi pengecut hanya karena Hinata.  
Cuma dia satu-satunya siswi yang tidak pernah menyukaiku dibanding dengan siswi-siswi lain yang selalu meneriakiku dengan pujian-pujian aneh.  
Cuma dia, gadis yang tidak sepopuler Sakura dan Ino, duo gadis cerewet sekaligus anggota fangirl ku, dan aku tak pernah berniat membuat klub penggemar, kan aneh. Lupakan saja itu.  
Cuma dia, gadis culun, kuper, kutu buku, namun bagiku dia adalah makhluk yang sempurna untukku, dialah yang pantas kusandingkan sebagai is ...  
Hei, kenapa dengan otak jeniusku ini?  
Sial ... sebaiknya kubuang saja pikiranku ini dan aku ingin memikirkan rencana buat mendekatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 21 Juli, 2 hari adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 17, dan aku merasa benci dengan hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa aku bilang begitu?  
Karena pasti para penggemarku akan terus memberikanku kado. Kadang aku menerima lalu ku buang ke tempat sampah, kadang ku berikan pada dobe, atau juga kadang ku lihat sekilas lalu aku pergi.  
Sebenarnya yang aku inginkan adalah hadiah dari Hinata. Apapun yang Hinata berikan padaku, akan ku terima dengan senang hati.  
Juga tiap tahun Kaasan selalu membujukku untuk dirayain, huft buatku kesal saja.  
Tapi untuk kali ini Kaasan kembali membujukku lagi.

"Suke, tahun ini kan ulang tahunmu yang ke 17, Kaasan mau ulang tahunmu dirayain" ujar Kaasan.

"Hn, tidak mau" balasku datar.

"Kaasan mohon nak" ucap Kaasan memelas.

Hah .. untuk kali ini saja, setelah itu tidak ada lagi acara menyebalkan ini oke.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau mengundang semua teman di angkatanku saja Kaasan" jawabku datar.

Kenapa aku menjawab demikian? Karena Hinata juga di angkatan yang sama denganku, otomatis Hinata juga diundang. Ah senangnya hatiku. Tapi aku tak mau menunjukkan rasa senangku dihadapan orang lain terutama Kaasan.

"Ha'i ha'i" jawab Kaasan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, aku meminta dobe, sepupuku Sai, dan Shikamaru untuk membagikan undangan yang ku buat semalam (kecuali milik Hinata), tak semuanya nama semua murid ku print out kecuali Hinata, kali ini namanya ku tulis dengan pulpen. Semoga Hinata suka. Kali ini undangan Hinata ku masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Aku hanya mau menyerahkan saat aku sudah bertatap muka dengan Hinata.  
Aku berjalan melewati lorong sekolah meskipun para siswi yang melewatiku selalu berteriak mengagumiku, grrr buatku merinding saja.  
Tapi ...

 **DEG**

Langkah kakiku berhenti mendadak seketika, mata kelamku menatap seorang gadis berambut indigo, yah dialah pujaan hatiku, Hinata.  
Dia berada di depan kelas sendirian.  
Aku ingin segera kesana, tapi kenapa kakiku tak bisa digerakkan seperti dikasih lem perekat.  
Hah baiklah, ku coba gerakkin kakiku dan berhasil!  
Aku pun langsung berjalan santai dan cool ke arahnya, eh sepertinya dia mau masuk kelas lagi.

"Hyuuga!" seruku datar.

Seketika ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah takutnya, astaga dia semakin cantik ketika ia menolehku dalam keadaan takut seperti itu, padahal aku tak ingin dia takut padaku.

"Y-ya, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku mau kau datang ke acara ulang tahunku" ucapku dengan nada memerintah sambil menyerahkan undangannya.

"Eumm ba-baiklah, Uchiha-san .." jawabnya gugup lalu menerima undangan dariku.

Berhasil juga aku membujuknya!

Lalu aku berjalan jauh meninggalkan dia, sejujurnya aku gugup menghadapinya, jantungku saja berdegup cepat sekali.  
Semoga kau datang, Hinata. Aku akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 23 Juli, ya kalian pasti tau hari ini adalah hari apa, dan aku benci hari ini.  
Pasti dari siswi yang berisiknya minta ampun ingin memberikanku kado.  
Dan terbukti benar adanya, baru saja aku masuk ke pekarangan sekolah, aku langsung dikerumunin seluruh penggemarku, baik kouhai maupun yang seangkatan, hah sama saja.  
Gimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?

 **SRAT**

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku tiba-tiba ditarik keluar dari kerumunan bejibun cewek-cewek nan genit, lalu ku menoleh dan menemukan sahabatku dobe yang menyelamatkanku dari neraka.

"Teme, kau gak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Hn gak apa-apa" ujarku pelan lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian lenganku yang sedikit kotor.

"Ayo pergi!" ucapku lalu berjalan cool ke arah kelasku.

"Oi tungguin!" ucap dobe sambil mengikutiku.

Biarkan saja para siswi genit itu, mereka takkan menyadari aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada saat waktu istirahat, aku lebih memilih pergi ke atap sekolah tanpa ketahuan dari para siswi menyebalkan itu. Udara di sini lebih segar, aku pun berjalan ke tempat biasa aku bisa beristirahat.  
Baru saja aku memejamkan mata, terdengar suara dari pintu atap.  
Cih, aku tak peduli. Mungkin itu salah satu penggemarku. Lagipula mana mungkin dia menemukanku.  
Tapi saat seseorang yang membuka pintu atap muncul arah ke tempat favoritku, entah kenapa aku tak bisa memejamkan mata.

 **DEG**

Sial, jantungku berdegup lagi.

Dia yang selama ini ku pikirkan, doa yang selalu kupanjatkan agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya meskipun hanya dalam mimpiku, akhirnya menuju kemari.  
Kami-sama, aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku dari tidurku ini.

"Uchiha-san?" dia pun terkejut melihatku ada disini.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balasku datar.

Well, kau itu bodoh banget sih. Masa kau tak lihat dia membawa kotak bento.

"A-ano go-gomen nasai ... a-aku ingin makan siang disini" ucapnya gugup sambil mengeratkan kotak makannya.

"Hn silahkan" balasku lalu bergeser ke samping, memberi akses untuk dia.

Lalu dia duduk disampingku, kemudian membuka kotak bentonya.

Ya aku sekarang tak bisa beristirahat, ku ganti waktu tidur siangku dengan menatap hime Hyuuga yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.  
Sekarang aku bisa menatapnya dari dekat.  
Bibir manisnya yang sedang mengunyah onigiri membuatku melamun ...  
Ah apa yang aku pikirkan?! Aku tepis semua pikiran aneh yang mengerayangiku.

"Uchiha-san, daijoubu ka?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hn, aku tak apa-apa, Hyuuga" balasku datar.

"Ba-baiklah ..." ucapnya lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Aku pun terdiam cukup lama, padahal aku ingin berbicara lama padanya. Akhirnya aku pun menghela napas.

"Hyuuga, aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucapku lembut namun datar.

Hinata pun langsung menatap kearahku

"Ta-tanya apa" balasnya.

"Kau saat istirahat begini sering makan siang disini?" tanyaku sambil memandang kelompok awan dilangit.

"I-iya ..." jawabnya gugup.

Lalu kami pun terdiam lagi sampai aku membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Apa makananmu itu kau buat sendiri?" tanyaku lagi lalu menatap wajah ayunya.

Seketika Hinata pun menunduk ke bawah "I-iya .." jawabnya lagi.

"Bisa kucoba?"

"S-si-silahkan" ucapnya lalu menyodorkan kotak bentonya kearahku.

Aku pun mengambil sepotong onigiri lalu aku memakan sedikit. Humm enak sekali, berbeda dengan masakan para koki dirumahku. Ini lebih enak, rupanya dia pintar memasak juga. Aku pun tersenyum tipis dan langsung menghabiskan onigiri yang kupegang barusan.

"Oh ya Hyuga, kau jangan lupa datang ke rumahku" perintahku.

Ku lihat dia mengangguk pelan tanda iya.

Aku akan menunggumu Hinata dan aku juga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MINAKITANE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00, aku tengah bersiap-siap untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunku bahkan benci dengan acara ini, terlalu norak juga menyebalkan bagiku.  
Aku ingin berpenampilan bagus karena aku ingin menyambut pujaan hatiku, Hinata.  
Lalu aku berkaca di cermin lemari besarku, mengagumi diriku yang semakin tampan dengan setelan kemeja putih, celana panjang berwarna hitam dan tuxedo yang senada dengan celana, sepatu pantopel hitam mengkilat, tak lupa dasi berwarna biru tua kesukaanku.  
Lalu aku segera keluar dari kamar pribadiku.  
Setelah ku menuruni tangga, semua orang langsung memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar alias jijik.  
Aku langsung pergi dengan cueknya ke arah pintu depan, sampai langkahku terhenti melihat kehadiran bidadariku datang dengan kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji.  
Ah padahal aku berharap Hinata datang sendirian, dan ternyata berbeda dengan ekspetasiku. Sial sekali!  
Acaranya sudah berjalan seiring waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.  
Semua undangan akhirnya meninggalkan pestanya satu persatu, terutama Hinata dan Neji.  
Aku ingin menghadang Hinata pergi, karena semenjak acara berlangsung aku tak bisa berbicara dengannya.  
Otakku menyuruh kedua kakiku untuk bergerak dan berjalan cepat ke arah Hinata.

"Hyuuga, tunggu!" perintahku.

Seketika kedua orang yang berada didepanku menoleh bersamaan ke belakang, maksudnya kearahku.  
"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanya si sadako alias Neji.

"Aku tak ada niat mengobrol denganmu, Hyuuga Neji. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata" jawabku datar nan tajam.

"Ini sudah malam dan Hinata sangat rentan terhadap udara dingin. Dan juga aku tak bisa membiarkan Hinata sendirian bicara denganmu" ucapnya datar.

Hooo protektif sekali kau, sadako.

"Beri aku waktu semenit buat bicara!" aku mulai kesal dengan sadako ini.

"Tidak akan! Hinata, ayo pergi!" Dia pun pergi sambil menarik Hinata.

Cih, tunggu tanggal mainnya, sadako.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari waktu ke waktu terus bergulir, detik demi detik, menit ke menit, jam ke jam, hari ke hari, akhirnya si Neji tidak sekolah lagi karena dia sudah lulus. Sekarang tinggal Hinata sendirian, dan ini adalah kesempatan untukku.  
Di bulan Februari ini, bunga sakura masih bermekaran di pekarangan halaman sekolah.  
Ah sebenarnya bukan itu yang kumaksud, bulan ini adalah bulan yang kuharapkan, mengharapkan Hinata untuk memberiku coklat. Ck, aku benar benar kePDan sih, mana mungkin Hinata suka padaku, aku jadi minder.

Di tanggal 14 Februari ini, semua murid di sekolah ini terutama para siswi akan memberikan coklat untuk orang tersayang. Tak lupa para penggemarku pasti akan memberikanku coklat. Hey, aku kan memang tidak suka coklat maupun makanan manis lainnya.  
Pada saat waktu masuk sekolah saja, seperti di pagi ini, ratusan siswi yang notabene adalah para penggemarku langsung menyerangku ya apalagi kalau bukan ingin memberikanku coklat.

"Sasuke-kun, terimalah coklat dariku" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah terima coklat busuk dari forehead, terima saja coklat dariku" ucap Ino tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang pig?!" teriak Sakura.

Dan seketika mereka yang tadinya beradu mulut menjadi saling menjambak rambut lawannya.  
Hadeh, ini yang gak kusuka dari gadis-gadis ini.

Beruntung saja mataku melihat si dobe masuk kedalam kerumunan para penggemarku.

"Hoi hoi, pagi-pagi sudah berantem, hentikan" ucap si dobe sambil melerai perkelahian. Aku pun segera menjauh dari kerumunan, takut jadi sasaran pukulan si gulali dan pirang pucat.  
Dan benar saja, si dobe sekarang jadi samsaknya.

'Terima kasih ya, Naruto-dobe. Dan maaf' batinku sambil menyeringai.

Saat aku sudah pergi jauh dari area kerumunan para siswi, sekarang aku menuju ke arah kelas Hinata. Hatiku melonjak bahagia sekali mengingat Hinata. Entah kenapa aku terus kepikiran Hinata, yang pasti aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hinata.  
Saat aku sudah sampai dikelasnya, hatiku tiba-tiba seolah hancur. Aku pun langsung bertanya kepada salah satu teman Hinata, yaitu Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kiba, apa kau tau Hinata ada dimana?" tanyaku to the point.

"Hemm aku tidak tau, Uchiha-san. Dengar-dengar sih dia sudah pindah sekolah" jawab Kiba.

 **DEG**

"Pindah kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah" jawabnya singkat.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba melemas, tanpa ia memberi kabar padaku dia pergi meninggalkanku.  
Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Hinata dalam keadaan hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **8 tahun kemudian**

Aku tengah duduk di kursi kebangaanku sedang memeriksa salah satu dokumen yang menurut tidak ada harganya bagiku.  
Dokumen yang berisi kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain.  
Ya sekarang aku sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama di perusahaan inti Uchiha Corporation.  
Ya aku disini hanya urusan kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Selalu terpaku pada kerjaan.  
Yah aku memang workaholic, aku tak bisa beralih kemana-mana selain pekerjaan.  
Bahkan aku terus-terusan menolak kencan dari tunanganku, Uzumaki Karin yang notabene ia adalah sepupu dari sahabatku dobe.  
Padahal yang kuinginkan bukan Karin, melainkan Hinata. Setiap malam aku terus berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar aku bisa bertemu Hinata walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Aku tak tau pujaan hatiku ada dimana dan itu membuat kehidupanku menjadi kacau.  
Tanpa kusadari, ada sepasang tangan merangkul leherku dari belakang.

"Karin, sudahlah" ucapku datar sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dariku.

"Kau ini selalu begitu, Sasuke-kun. Belum lagi aku jadi istrimu" ujar Karin.  
Cih, siapa juga yang mau nikah sama kamu, ke-Ge-eR-an.

"Aku tak ada niat buat menikah denganmu" ucapku sambil menatap si wanita bersurai merah dengan tajam.

"Kalau bukan saja karena perjodohan konyol dan kau bukan sepupu temanku, daridulu aku takkan menerimamu, tau!" lanjutku datar sambil menyudutkannya di ruanganku.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Kagoshima, kau diam dan ikuti saja!" perintahku sambil menyeret Karin ke atap gedung.

Sesampai di atap gedung, aku berjalan ke arah sekretarisku yang sudah siap di dekat helikopter.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanyaku datar.

"Iya, Sasuke-sama" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang!" perintahku.

"Ha'i" jawabnya.

Setelah percakapan kami selesai, kami bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam helikopter. Dan tak lama kemudian helikopter pun terbang menuju Kagoshima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah helikopter sampai di perusahaan cabang milik keluargaku di Kagoshima, kami bertiga disambut oleh direktur cabang sekaligus dia adalah sepupuku, Uchiha Sai namanya.

"Selamat datang, kawan" salamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku to the point.

"Baik" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu, Sai" perintahku.

"Silahkan saja" ucapnya.

"Karin, kau boleh pergi jalan-jalan. Aku ada urusan dengan Sai" ucapku pada Karin

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu, Sasuke-kun" ucap Karin dengan manjanya. Ya ampun bocah ini...  
"Ini urusan bisnis, kau paham!" kataku dingin.

"Baiklah.." ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut lalu pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Nako, kau ikut aku!" suruhku pada sekretarisku.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama" jawabnya.

Kami pun segera turun dari atap gedung dan langsung menuju ke ruangan Sai.  
Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Sai, aku meminta Nako menungguku diluar.  
Aku dan Sai langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mendudukkan diriku di kursi milik Sai dan Sai duduk di seberangku.

"Soal proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaan Sabaku, aku sudah menandatangani kontraknya. Tinggal kau yang kesana untuk memantaunya" jelasku.

"Baiklah... eh bukannya sebentar lagi kau menikah, Sas?" tanyanya. Aih kenapa sih bahas itu melulu?!

"Hn" jawabku gusar.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia lah" ucapnya senang.

"Bahagia apanya? Dia selalu buatku repot tau gak!" ujarku ketus.

"Dan setidaknya kau jangan bahas itu lagi, bahaslah yang lain. Aku tidak suka!" lanjutku menahan amarah.

"Baiklah..." jawabnya dengan senyuman anehnya. Kenapa aku punya sepupu gila seperti Sai.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Sai memberi kode untuk seseorang yang berada diluar.

Saat seseorang yang mengetuk pintu disuruh masuk dan mulai menampakkan diri, entah kenapa aku diam mengamatinya.

 **DEG**

Dilihat dari fisiknya, dia mempunyai rambut indigo yang sama dengan pujaan hatiku tapi potongannya sebahu. Lalu matanya seperti batu amethys. Kulitnya seputih susu. Dan ia memakai kemeja putih berenda dan rok hitam 5cm diatas lutut. Tak lupa ia memakai sepatu pantofel khas wanita karir. Ckckck benar-benar cantik. Aku berpikir dia pasti mempunyai nama, aku yakin dia Hinata yang kucari. Tapi tidak mungkin.

"Uchiha-sama, ini laporannya" ucapnya lembut sambil menyerahkan map ke Sai.

"Terima kasih, Hinata" ucap Sai sambil melempar senyum ke arahnya.

 **DEG**

Ja-jadi selama ini... Hinata... Hinata ada disini... dihadapanku dan Sai... apakah ini mimpi bagiku?  
Lalu setelah ia memberikan map, ia pun keluar dari ruangan yang kami tempatin ini.  
Aku hanya bisa mematung dan melongo diam.

"Woi Sas, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sai yang perlahan menyadariku.

Aku pun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku, menepis semua pikiran yang ada.

"Sudahlah ini bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus.

"Oh ayolah, aku tau kau masih punya perasaan pada Hinata bukan?" tanyanya dengan genit. Sial dia tau banget!

"Kau itu mau tau aja sih urusanku" ucapku datar.

"Ya habisnya mau gimana lagi, ayolah mengaku saja. Kau masih jatuh cinta pada sekretarisku bukan?" tanya Sai dengan wajah jijiknya.

"Hhh kalau iya kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Sudah kuduga, kau masih seperti yang dulu" ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu udah dewasa, masa pikiranmu masih kayak anak remaja sih?"

"Sialan kau!"

"Sekarang kau pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau tinggalkan Karin"

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Ku coba memahami perkataan Sai tadi.  
Apa aku harus memutuskan hubunganku dengan Karin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku datang ke kantor Sai sendirian karena Nako sudah kembali ke Konoha dan Karin ku tinggalkan sendiri di dalam apartemen pribadiku.  
Aku pun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Sai tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu.

"Hei hei... kau ini kenapa datang kesini, Sas? Mana Karin? Bukankah kau harus balik ke Konoha?" tanya Sai bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tau, tapi ini lebih penting daripada itu" jawabku.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini soal Hinata, Sai" jawabku.

"Ya ampun, Sas. Datang kesini cuma nanya Hinata doang"

Lama-lama aku jadi kesal sama Sai. Tanpa permisi aku melenggang keluar dari ruangannya. Karena aku tak menyadari ada seseorang di balik pintu ruangan Sai, seketika kami bertabrakan.

 **BRAK**

Cih, aku makin emosi dengan si tukang penabrak.

Saat aku ingin memarahi orang yang menabrakku, seketika mulutku terkunci rapat.  
Aku melihat sekretaris Sai atau Hinata, tengah memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.  
Aku pun jongkok membantu membereskan sisanya. Aku tak tega membiarkan dia memungut sendirian, karena apa yang dibawanya sangat banyak.  
Setelah semuanya sudah dipungut tanpa ada satu kertas pun terlihat di lantai, aku menyerahkan kertas kepada Hinata.

"Gomen ne, Hinata" ucapku datar.

"Da-daijoubu... Uchiha-sama?" ucapnya kaget sambil menatapku.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan marga" perintahku.

"Ba-baik, Sasuke-sama" ucapnya.

"Setelah istirahat nanti, temui aku di kafe seberang dan aku tak menerima penolakan oke" perintahku lagi lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Padahal banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya, tapi nanti saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di siang hari, aku tengah menunggu Hinata di kafe yang berada diseberang kantor milik Sai.  
Ini sudah waktu makan siang. Dan dimana sih dia? Apa jangan-jangan Sai sengaja menahan Hinata dengan menambahkan tugas? Awas saja si pucat itu, tunggu tanggal mainnya.  
Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, mataku menangkap Hinata sudah masuk kedalam kafe dan beranjak menuju kearahku. Aku pun tersenyum tipis menyambutnya.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat, Sasuke-sama" ucapnya.

"Bisa kau tidak memakai embel -sama? Ini sudah diluar kantor, panggil saja dengan embel -kun, paham" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun" cicitnya gugup sambil menundukkan kepala.

Huft... aku benci kalau dia menunduk terus.

"Kalau bicara dengan orang, dongak ke depan. Aku jadi risih tau gak" ucapku kesal.

Ia pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepala ke arahku.

"Hinata, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku sangat khawatir padamu" ucapku datar namun ada perasaan rindu terhadap wanita didepanku ini.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun khawatir p-padaku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Memangnya tak boleh aku khawatir padamu, Hinata?" tanyaku balik.

"Etto... go-gomen ne" lirihnya.

"Tak usah minta maaf padaku, yang penting sekarang aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu" tuturku sambil menampilkan senyum tipis.

Kami berdua pun terdiam sejenak sampai aku mengungkapkan tentang perasaanku.

"Hinata, aku ingin bilang padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu" ungkapku tulus sambil memegang tangan mungilnya.

Aku masih menatap Hinata dan menangkap wajah Hinata yang memerah. Inilah yang kusuka darinya.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menyatakan p-perasaanmu, Sasuke-kun" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, Hinata mau kan jadi pacarku?" tembakku kepadanya. Ayolah Hinata maulah denganku.

Aku melihat Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"I-iya, aku mau Sasuke-kun" ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata.. chan"

Setelah ini, aku akan putus dengan Karin dan Hinata akan tetap jadi milikku selalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap hari, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang bersama kekasih baruku Hinata di kafe. Ya aku senang bersama Hinata. Tapi bagaimana dengan Karin?  
Oke kalau yang satu ini, aku tidak peduli lagi, aku hanya terpaku pada Hinata.  
Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di Kagoshima setelah seminggu aku berada disini.  
Aku pun mendesah kecewa, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju helikopter pribadiku lalu aku sejenak memikirkan percakapanku kemarin dengan Hinata.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _"Hime, aku minta maaf besok aku harus kembali ke Konoha" parauku._

 _"Da-daijoubu, aku paham kok" balasnya sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"Ya, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin melamarmu Hime" ucapku dengan jujur sambil memegang tangannya erat, aku pun memandang dirinya serius._

 _"Sa-sasuke-kun m-mau menikah d-denganku?" tanyanya dengan wajah merona._

 _"Iya, Hime sayang. Apa wajahku ini berbohong?" tanyaku balik._

 _"Eehh etto tidak" jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala._

 _"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu saja aku. Mulai saat ini kau akan tetap menjadi milikku sampai kapanpun" tuturku mantap._

 _Aku pun langsung mengembangkan senyuman melihat wajahnya seperti tomat kesukaanku._

 _"Ha-ha'i, berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke-kun" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya, sungguh kekanakkan sekali. Tapi aku langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingku padanya._

 _"Iya, aku berjanji" balasku._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke kantor cukup pagi karena ada rapat penting.  
Setiba aku dikantor, aku langsung bergegas menuju lift, aku pencet tombol di samping berkali-kali, sebenarnya aku ingin menghindar dari Karin. Dia selalu saja mencari cara supaya aku bisa berangkat bareng, ugh menyebalkan.  
Ini juga lebih bikin aku kesal, daritadi pintu liftnya gak mau terbuka sama sekali sampai akhirnya pintu lift pun terbuka. Aku pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam lift sampai aku melihat dari kejauhan seorang wanita dengan pakaian kerjanya berlari tergesa-gesa, ah bukan itu yang kumaksud. Rambut indigo sebahunya mengikuti irama gerakan dari wanita itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup kecil namun terdengar olehku.

Aku pun langsung menahan pintu lift sampai si wanita indigo itu masuk lalu aku memencet tombol yang akan membawa menuju ke ruanganku.  
Sesaat aku melirik wanita indigo itu dan... eh?

"Hi-hime?" gumamku.

Setelah aku menyebutkan 'hime', tiba-tiba ia menoleh "Eh Sasuke-kun, o-ohayou" ucapnya lembut.

"O-oh ohayou mo" balasku gugup. Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Hime.. kok kamu bisa ada disini?" tanyaku lagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Saii agar Hinata bisa bekerja disini dan Nako ku pindahtugaskan di Kagoshima, anggap saja aku pura-pura gak tau.

"Emm katanya aku harus menggantikan Nako-san disini" ucapnya jelas.

"Umm begitu..." gumamku.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, aku langsung menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari lift menuju tempat kerja Hinata yang baru.  
Ups aku lupa, perlahan aku melepaskan tanganku dari Hinata, aku tak mau para karyawanku yang baru masuk pada curiga.

"Disini adalah tempat kerjamu, kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja aku" ucapku datar.

"Ha-ha'i" balasnya.

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya ke ruanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pulang kerja adalah waktu yang menurutku terdengar biasa bagiku tapi kali ini seperti panggilan dari surga, yah apalagi kalau bukan mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya bersama-sama.  
Tapi sepertinya aku tidak jadi bermain-main dengan Hinata, si Karin datang kepadaku lagi sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku. Di saat itu juga aku melihat Hinata berdiri di ujung sana.  
Aku berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Karin dariku lalu pergi berjalan ke Hinata.

"Hinata, aku bisa jelaskan" ucapku sambil menahan bahu kanannya.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tak pantas untukmu" balasnya datar lalu menepis tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu kau tak pantas untukku, hah?" tanyaku emosi.

Ku pegang erat kedua bahunya lalu memaksa putar badannya kearahku.  
Aku terkejut Hinata tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hiks.. lebih baik kau berbahagialah dengan Karin-san, ja-jangan aku. A-aku tak bisa" isaknya lalu pergi menjauh keluar dari kantor.

Setelah aku tidak melihatnya, ku menundukka kepala lalu kepalkan tanganku keras. Aku pun akhirnya menangis diam.

'Sial, bodohnya aku' gumamku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MINAKITANE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 tahun kemudian**

Umurku sekarang 26 tahun, dan 2 tahun belakangan ini aku tak melihat Hinata lagi, di rumahnya dulu di Kagoshima maupun rumah lamanya di Konoha. Aku menjadi gusar dan tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Kaasan selalu membujukku menikah sekarang, bagaimana aku menikah kalau wanita yang sangat kucintai menghilang tanpa jejak.  
Soal Karin, yah aku sudah memutuskan hubungan pertunanganku dengannya. Setelah itu terserah dia, aku tak peduli lagi.  
Malam di musim panas tidak ada yang menarik bagiku, terutama perayaan matsuri.  
Jika seandainya ada Hinata, aku bisa mengajaknya kesana. Membeli takoyaki, bermain pancing ikan, memakai topeng lucu, dan sebagainya. Dan itu hanyalah angan-anganku.

"Teme, kau tak ada partner buat perayaan matsuri kan?" tanya sahabatku yang duduk di depan mejaku.

"Hn" balasku.

"Gimana kalau sama aku?"

"Kau kan sudah ada Sakura, dobe"

"Oh ayolah sekali-kali barengan gitu, sudah lama kita gak jalan barengan. Aku tak akan membuatmu kerepotan. Boleh ya?" mohonnya.

Hah... dasar "Baiklah" jawabku.

"Yeee nanti malam ku jemput jam 8. Dah teme!" ucapnya bodoh lalu pergi keluar dari ruanganku.

Yah setidaknya tidak apa-apa untuk ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MINAKITANE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini, berdiri di depan cermin sambil membetulkan hakama ku.  
Ku putarkan badanku sambil melihat hakama yang kupakai.

"Sempurna" ucapku datar.

Lalu aku keluar dari kamar sambil membawa dompet yang sudah kusimpan di dalam baju lenganku.  
Itachi-nii yang baru saja keluar dari kamar memakai hakama hitam menoleh kearahku.

"Wah biasanya kau tak mau ikut perayaan matsuri, otouoto. Tumben nih" ujarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, oni. Ada yang sudah mengajakku" ucapku ketus.

"Siapa tuh?" tanyanya genit.

"Temanku" jawabku datar lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah, aku melihat surai kuning dan surai merah jambu tengah bercakap ria.  
"Teme, akhirnya kau keluar juga. Ayo pergi" ajak dobe.

"Hn" sahutku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di acara festival, terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu lalang. Tak lama mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendiri ditengah keramaian.  
Hey aku bukan anak-anak yang tidak mau diperhatikan lalu tiba-tiba ditinggalkan orangtuaku pergi dan menangis sedih. Aneh.  
Aku pun berjalan sambil melewati beberapa orang ke arah bangku panjang yang berada 5 meter dariku. Sampai tiba-tiba aku ditabrak seseorang dari samping kananku tapi aku masih berdiri gagah dan si penabrak terjatuh dengan makanan mengotori kimononya.  
Aku sih mau cuekin dia, tapi entah kenapa aku melihat warna rambut dan mata lavendernya menatap kearahku seakan menghentikan lajunya waktu.  
Aku pun tersadar lalu mengulurkan tangan kananku ke hadapannya dan ia membalasnya. Sambil membersihkan makanan yang ia bawa, aku menarik tangannya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Hinata... aku merindukanmu" ucapku lirih.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukan darinya lalu menatap matanya dalam.

"Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, Hinata" tuturku.

"Tidak... tidak..." ucapnya meronta-ronta sambil melepaskan diri dariku.

"Aku.. aku tak mau kau pergi lagi, HINATA!" teriakku.

Semua orang pun menoleh ke arahku, ah salah kearah kami berdua.  
Aku pun langsung berjalan mundur

.

.

1 meter

.

.

2 meter

.

.

Kemudian aku berlari menjauh dari Hinata.  
Tak lama kemudian aku berlari mendekati sebuah pertunjukkan band akustik ditengah-tengah festival.

"Maaf.. bisa kupinjam sebentar" pintaku kepada seorang pemain gitar.

Lalu orang itu menyerahkan gitar klasik padaku dan aku pun duduk di kursi tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu.  
Aku pun langsung mengungkapkan perasaanku di depan umum. Aku tak memikirkan harga diriku, asal aku bisa hidup bersama Hinata. Itulah yang kuinginkan sejak dulu.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat kucintai sejak dulu hingga sekarang, aku tak peduli kalau kalian semua yang memperhatikanku bahwa aku tidak romantis. Baiklah tanpa panjang lebar lagi, aku ingin seseorang yang aku sebut namanya harus mendengarkan ini. Hyuuga Hinata, kupersembahkan ini untukmu" ucapku panjang lebar.

 _ **teruntuk kamu hidup dan matiku**_  
 _ **aku tak tahu lagi harus dengan kata apa aku menuliskannya**_  
 _ **atau dengan kalimat apa aku mengungkapkannya**_  
 _ **karna untuk kepergian kalinya, kau buat aku kembali percaya akan kata cinta**_  
 _ **dan benar bahwa cinta masih berkuasa diatas segalanya**_  
 _ **ketika hati yang mudah rapuh ini, diuji oleh duniawi, diuji oleh materi**_  
 _ **untuk kesekian kali lagi lagi dan lagi**_

Dan aku langsung memetik gitar yang kupegang diiringi band perkusi tadi.  
Aku pun memejamkan mata, mengingat semua yang pernah aku lakukan untuk Hinata.

 _ **kutuliskan kenangan tentang**_  
 _ **caraku menemukan dirimu**_  
 _ **tentang apa yang membuatku mudah**_  
 _ **berikan hatiku padamu**_

 _ **takkan habis sejuta lagu**_  
 _ **untuk menceritakan cantikmu**_  
 _ **kan teramat panjang puisi**_  
 _ **tuk menyuratkan cinta ini**_

 _ **telah habis sudah cinta ini**_  
 _ **tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia**_  
 _ **karena tlah kuhabiskan**_  
 _ **sisa cintaku hanya untukmu**_

Aku pun membuka mata, menyorotkan lensa kelamku kearah Hinata yang perlahan melewati kerumunan. Aku pun tersenyum tipis tanpa ada yang melihat.

 _ **aku pernah berpikir tentang**_  
 _ **hidupku tanpa ada dirimu**_  
 _ **dapatkah lebih indah dari**_  
 _ **yang kujalani sampai kini**_

 _ **aku slalu bermimpi tentang**_  
 _ **indah hari tua bersamamu**_  
 _ **tetap cantik rambut panjangmu**_  
 _ **meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi**_

 _ **bila habis sudah waktu ini**_  
 _ **tak lagi berpijak pada dunia**_  
 _ **telah aku habiskan**_  
 _ **sisa hidupku hanya untukmu**_

 _ **dan tlah habis sudah cinta ini**_  
 _ **tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia**_  
 _ **karena tlah kuhabiskan**_  
 _ **sisa cintaku hanya untukmu**_

 _ **untukmu**_  
 _ **hidup dan matiku**_

Hinata pun akhirnya berada di depanku, memperhatikanku dengan tatapan lembut meski ada sedikit raut kesedihan.  
Hatiku pun juga merasakan sakit melihat dirinya.

 _ **bila musim berganti**_  
 _ **sampai waktu terhenti**_  
 _ **walau dunia membenci**_  
 _ **ku kan tetap disini**_

 _ **bila habis sudah waktu ini**_  
 _ **tak lagi berpijak pada dunia**_  
 _ **telah aku habiskan**_  
 _ **sisa hidupku hanya untukmu**_

 _ **tlah habis sudah cinta ini**_  
 _ **tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia**_  
 _ **karena tlah kuhabiskan**_  
 _ **sisa cintaku hanya untukmu**_

 _ **karena tlah kuhabiskan**_  
 _ **sisa cintaku hanya untukmu**_

Setelah aku selesai memainkan gitar, semua orang yang menonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.  
Aku langsung mengembalikan gitar kepada pemiliknya lalu aku berjalan pelan kearah Hinata yang sudah siap mengeluarkan airmata.

"Hinata... maafin aku, aku memang salah. Daridulu aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Maaf karena aku mengecewakanmu" ucapku pelan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke-kun jahat.." isaknya.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun, tak apa kau mengatakan aku jahat, aku bodoh, atau yang lainnya. Tapi aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku lagi, Hinata. Aku tak mau mengatakan ini didepan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku sekarang jujur padamu dan aku tak mau mengulang kata-kataku lagi. Aku mencintaimu dan aku mau kau menikah denganku, dan aku serius" ungkapku dengan tegas.

Hinata terdiam tapi masih menangis.  
Aku pun mengusap airmatanya, dan menatap matanya lembut.

 **BRUK**

Terkejut? Memang iya. Tapi kenapa Hinata yang memelukku duluan?

"A-aku daridulu juga suka s-sama Sasuke-kun" ucapnya lembut.

Entah kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba bersemi. Senang? Tentu saja!

"Benarkah itu, Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Ja-jangan membuatku m-mengulang pernyataan l-lagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Hime sayang" ucapku dengan nada menggoda.

"Uugh..." keluhnya sambil mencubit pinggangku.

"Aww... ja-jangan dong Hime" ucapku sambil mengejek.

Akhirnya impianku dengan Hinata tak lama akan terwujud.

 **エンド**

 **おまけ**

"Oh ya Hime, ngomong-ngomong setelah kamu memutuskan resign dari kantor, kamu tinggal dimana?" tanyaku pada istri sahku, Hyuuga Hinata yang berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Hinata.

"Aku ke Hokkaido, anata" jawabnya lembut sambil mengelus pipi kiriku.

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi sih, Hime" rajukku.

"Karena Karin-san, tunangan anata" ucapnya lemah.

"Aku tau dia dulu tunanganku, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu selamanya" ucapku.

"Hmm baiklah" balasnya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur, anata" usulnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin lanjutkan ronde tadi" rajukku lagi pada Hinata.

Kulihat Hinata tengah tertidur pulas di pelukanku.

Lalu kucium keningnya dan ikut tertidur juga.

 **おわり**

* * *

 **Taka: Gimana leader? *ngasih ffn ke Mine***  
 **Minako: *liat ffn* Bagus... eh kau copas dari ffn milik org lain ya *kasih deathglare ke Taka***  
 **Taka: Ya gak lah, leader. Ini kan ide Taka sendiri, tanpa copas dari org lain.**  
 **Minako: Iya iya iya...**  
 **Taka: Oh ya buat readers, terimakasih ya sudah mampir... nanti Taka buatin ffn SasuHina lagi okeh *wink cool***  
 **Minako: hadeh - -**  
 **Taka: satulagi nih, kemungkinan ffn MBIS bakal hiatus lagi, karena leader mau mengurus dirinya sendiri *dijitak Minako***  
 **Eh salah maksudnya kerja.**  
 **Yah nanti kalo ada waktu, ffn MBIS bakal disambung lagi sampai benar2 tamat.**

 **RnR ^-^**

 **ありがとう, じゃあ 待ったねえ。**

 **-MINAKO and Kitane Project-**


End file.
